Quand la Lune éclipse le Soleil
by Nanamy
Summary: Un capitaine insensible sous les charmes de son lieutenant. . . enfin pas si insensible que ça . . . . "Yaoi.Lemon"


_**Titre :** Quand la Lune éclipse le Soleil: un combat parmi les étoiles_

_**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Bleach, dommage sinon Gin serait mon grand frère, Yachiru ma petite soeur, Ken-chan mon Oncle et Yoruichi serait mon animal de compagnie - Brave bête.(Ouais je sais, une famille de dingue mais quand on aimes on ne compte pas . . euh je ne vois pas trop le rapport. .Bah ! je m'en fiche)_

_**Résumé :** Un capitaine insensible sous les charmes de son lieutenant. . . enfin pas si insensible que ça . (Yaoi, lemon)_

_**Bouh !**_

_**Ahaha ! Je vous ai fait peur ! Avouez-le ! .**_

_**Bref, arrêtons les conneries et présentons sérieusement ce petit One-shot.**_

_**Je suis heureuse de publier cette petite histoire, qui me semble assez différent de ce que j'ai déjà lu auparavant -sur ce couple.**_

_**Je voulais jouer sur le tabou et les pensés refoulées de notre capitaine bien aimé. Je peux dire que ce One-shot est un mélange de sentiments, avec un peu de tendresse, beaucoup d'amour et un soupçon de manipulation latente. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce petit souffle de passion et de sensibilité (très différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, cf «Candide pris entre deux corps»).**_

_**Laissez vous transporter par la frénésie de notre vice capitaine et la complaisance de son supérieur.**_

_**Un petit commentaire n'est pas de refus, j'aimerai savoir si j'ai bien mis en scène ce couple (car c'est la première fois que je joue avec ces personnages). Une dernière chose, est-ce que le caractère de notre «chef» d'une certaine division (je veux garder la surprise) est respecté ? Car j'ai beaucoup de mal à le cerner et à le mettre en avant. **_

_**Voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et profites bien de nos deux shinigamis.**_

* * *

_**Quand la Lune éclipse le Soleil: un combat parmi les étoiles**_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_Alors qu'il descendait heureux dans les rues du Seireitei, notre Shinigami à la peau mate croisa alors son amant. Que dis-je ? Son 'ancien amant' , oui ils ont rompus il y a peu. . . mais alors pourquoi continuent-ils leurs activités charnelles le soir ?_

_Lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil se dissipent pour laisser place à sa compère, notre jeune héros, change alors de personnalité._

_Pour dire vrai, ce n'est pas son caractère qui se modifie, non ,c'est simplement son monde qui se transforme, et non son comportement. C'était comme s'il s'adaptait, oui, notre homme vêtu de noir s'accorde chaque soir au brusque changement de son environnement._

_Le jour il est le gentil vice capitaine que tout le monde apprécie pour ses qualités d'homme de main et surtout son caractère explosif qui enchante tous ses soldats. Cependant lorsque le soir vint, quand la lune détrône sa soeur, il devient alors une tout autre personne. Une entité soumise, alors qu'il est si fier, une âme errante, morne et triste alors qu'il est si explosif et attractif par ses humeurs._

_Que dire d'un tel changement ?_

_C'est simple, notre Abarai Renji est amoureux et souffre de cet amour interdit._

_Jamais, son amant ne l'acceptera devant tous, jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble sous cet astre lumineux, non .Jamais ils ne seraient baignés par les rayons bienfaiteurs du Dieu soleil._

_Il faut néanmoins comprendre la situation de cet être si chéri et aimé. Lui qui est un noble respecté de tous, lui qui est l'espoir de la famille Kuchiki . ._

_Oui, Byakuya est l'amant ou plutôt «l'ancien amant» de notre adorable roux. Avec un tel statut, l'homme froid de la Soul Society est soumis à d'énormes responsabilités et à une image qui doit être respectable. «Pris entre deux feux» Voilà ce que ressent notre veuf. _

_Alors qu'il descendait tout heureux dans les rues du Seireitei, le détenteur de Zabimaru,croisa alors son capitaine. Fort heureusement, son masque neutre, de vice capitaine le protégeait. Avec son statut, Renji réussissait à tromper tout le monde, à garder sa douleur et sa peine pour lui seul. Pour autrui il était normal que ces deux hommes se côtoient souvent et avec la réputation stricte du mentor de la sixième division, les Shinigamis comprenaient les excès de colère du rouquin. Ils pensaient tous que c'était dû à un problème de type «administratif»-avec les nouvelles directives de Yamatomo-dono, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Les colères de notre héros étaient le résultat des nombreuses disputes avec son amant, mais comme Byakuya cachait à merveille ses émotions, il n'y avait que le plus jeune qui montrait sa rage -mal interprétée par ses collègues._

_Le lien hiérarchique oblige tout de même à des politesses -même si Renji ne voulait absolument pas entrevoir son précieux, la règle l'exige._

_«Bonjour Taichô !» Affirme d'une fausse voix Renji._

_«Bonjour» lui répond sur un ton froid le capitaine._

_D'un point de vue extérieur on aurait pu croire à une vague discussion entre «collègues», mais c'était une tout autre histoire._

_La veille de cette journée ensoleillée, durant la domination de l'astre, les deux hommes eurent une grande dispute._

_Malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient quittés depuis plusieurs mois, Renji continuait soir après soir de rejoindre son galant dans sa chambre à l'abri de tout regard. Et soir après soir ils s'aimaient, comme si c'était la toute première fois, c'était comme une découverte éternelle ! Renji apprenait toutes les nuits les zones sensibles de son homme, il devinait avec joie les formes de son corps. Il appréciait le goût de la peau de lait de son supérieur. C'était un réel bonheur que cette tendre entreprise : La trouvaille sans arrêt de l'autre._

_Malgré cette sensation fort agréable, presque à la limite du divin, éclata une violente dispute._

_Toujours pour les mêmes raisons : Le refus de montrer au grand jour leur amour._

_Le nombre de fois que le rouquin voulut hurler son affection à son capitaine devant le monde entier le rendait malade. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour Byakuya ?_

_Reprenant sa marche après avoir salué d'une manière militaire son supérieur, Renji tentait de se calmer. Il avait beau marcher pour se détendre et pour ne plus penser, l'image de Byakuya le hantait._

_Il n'y avait pas que son charisme que son esprit se remémorait, mais aussi ses caresses, ses baisers. Une scène de passion jaillit en lui, un acte datant de plusieurs semaines. Ce jour là, ils réussirent à avoir un congé en même temps. Profitant de leur journée de repos, les deux tourtereaux se promenèrent ensemble dans le jardin de la demeure du noble. Dans l'intimité, à l'abri d'un vieil arbre, les deux hommes s'aimèrent encore une fois. Allongé sur Byakuya , Renji retrouva presque la sensation dans ses mains. Cette perception du toucher . Celle du tissu glissant d'une manière sensuelle entre ses doigts. A ce moment là notre vice capitaine s'engouffra dans une sombre ruelle pour soulager ses hormones. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment, la simple image nue de son supérieur pouvait le rendre dans un tel état. Honteux, caché entre les poubelles, il s'adonna seul à la luxure en haïssant ses sens trop développés à son goût._

_N'était-ce pas cruel ?_

_Si bien sûr, mais l'esprit de Renji est parfois horrible avec lui. En était-il de même pour son supérieur ? Avait-il des images qui le hantaient ?_

_De nouveau serein, Abarai repris sa route sans but. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Normalement il aurait dû s'entraîner avec son ami Ikkaku, mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Notre jeune homme voulait, pour une fois dans sa vie, du calme, de la tranquillité et si possible une paix pour reposer son âme si torturée._

_Ses pas le menèrent dans un jardin éloigné de toute civilisation, pas un bruit pour troubler la charmante atmosphère qui y régnait ._

_Un tapis de verdure s'étendait sous ses pieds, avec parfois des fleurs aux doux parfums. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un petit cours d'eau dont le bruit était cristallin telle une musique de chambre. De grands arbres majestueux trônaient face à notre Shinigami, leurs feuilles semblaient danser au rythme de la musique, jouée par notre musicien aquatique. Renji, ébahi par la beauté de ces lieux, s'arrêta pour en apprécier la vue. D'abord il se délectait de la magie de ces vieux arbres, puis tendait l'oreille pour jouir de la musique qu'offrait son compagnon «bleu» et enfin il s'époumonait de l'odeur des fleurs. Un parfum sucré au doux goût d'un ancien été qu'il avait jadis vécu._

_Assis sous l'un de ces ancêtres végétal, il s'assoupit avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il avait retrouvé un peu de gaieté._

_Une chaleur se posait doucement, tendrement sur sa peau. C'était presque humide._

_Doucement, notre vice capitaine sorti de sa léthargie pour affronter un regard pénétrant. Deux hémisphères troublant le fixaient._

_A peine réalisa-t-il qui le réveillait, que ses lèvres furent scellés, comme si le tortionnaire ne voulait pas le faire parler. Durant cet échange, des longs cheveux couleur d'ébène lui chatouillaient le nez, comme c'était bon de retrouver cette sensation -qui ne l'avait pas quitté de l'après midi._

_«Renji, ne me repousse pas. . . s'il te plaît» Demanda d'une voix presque timide, le grand homme._

_Le son de sa demande, et surtout le «s'il te plaît» réussit à briser les barrières d'amertume de notre roux, qui entreprit un autre langoureux baiser._

_«Je suis vraiment trop faible» se dit alors le vice capitaine, pendant qu'il passait une main dans les longs et soyeux cheveux de son amant._

_Même s'il savait que ce soir encore il laisserait Byakuya l'aimer, rien ne changerait. Leur triste situation n'évoluerait pas._

_Qu'importe ! Après des mois de disputes le plus têtu des Shinigamis céda. Comment pouvait-il lutter contre un Kuchiki ? Comment lutter contre cet homme ?_

_«Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas, Byakuya» Osa t-il dire alors qu'il entreprit de défaire le kimino de son galant._

_Oui, Renji avait craqué, jamais ils ne seraient ensemble. Mais qu'importe, puisqu'ils resteront à jamais tous les deux dans les ténèbres. Seule la lune serait témoin de l'amour qu'ils se portent._

_Byakuya à cette affirmation sourit tendrement puis posa ses douces lèvres sur ceux de son subalterne._

_Cela lui avait manqué, oui la chaleur de sa peau l'avait fait languir, mais désormais il pourrait s'y plonger sans retenue._

_Le torse de Byakuya enlevé de tous ses artifices s'offrait à lui, la vision d'un Kuchiki pur offert à un démon aiguisa la folie de son corps._

_Ne pouvant plus se contenter de toucher et sentir sa peau pâle, Renji prit le membre durci de son partenaire et entreprit de vagues caresses._

_Il ne voulait pas presser les choses, aller doucement ._

_Cette lenteur était surprenante alors qu'il s'agissait d'un homme explosif se laissant guider par ses plus bas instincts. Mais là, c'était tout autre chose, Renji avait trop souffert de l'absence de son compagnon, alors il voulait prendre son temps._

_Après un temps, ses caresses se firent plus poussées, d'abord des petits bisous secs, puis humides et enfin un baiser passionnel._

_Au contact de la dague de chair avec la bouche humide du roux, Byakuya frémit de plaisir. Il adorait quand Renji le faisait de cette manière. C'était plus sensuel, plus jouissif._

_Commençant des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa caverne, les soupirs d'aise de l'héritier se firent entendre._

_Jouant avec sa langue, d'une manière odieuse pour celui qui subissait, Renji se surprit à sentir les mains de son «homme» caresser ses cheveux. Ce geste inattendu lui réchauffa le coeur et il mit plus de passion à son ouvrage._

_Ne pouvant plus lutter contre la chaleur qui l'envahissait, Kuchiki murmura entre deux spasmes de jouissance._

_«Renji . . . Arrête. . . Je n'en peux plus . . arrête»_

_Ne voulant pas venir dans la bouche de son subalterne, croyant le souiller, Byakuya tentait vainement de résister. . . mais c'était en vain. Renji n'avait pas du tout la même vision de l'acte avec son capitaine. L'aimant de tout son être, il trouvait cela normal d'avaler 'sa' liqueur de vie._

_Renji accéléra de plus en plus ses mouvements de tête jusqu'à ce que le noble n'en puisse plus et vienne dans sa bouche._

_Byakuya était toujours gêné par ce comportement, même s'il donnait l'image d'un homme froid et sans coeur, il n'en était rien lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de choses avec son sous-fifre. Il devenait un homme timide, comme s'il était un jouvenceau pur et innocent. _

_Renji se releva en essuyant amoureusement les perles blanches qui trônaient encore près du membre de Byakuya. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire ce genre de choses, mais qu'est ce qu'il y pouvait ? Le détenteur de Zabimaru était amoureux et pour lui, cela revenait à dire qu'il aimait tout en son amant. Absolument Tout._

_Entraîné par la respiration trouble de son mentor, le plus jeune s'enquit de lui laisser des traces honteuses sur sa peau si blanche . S'amusant avec un téton durci, Renji eut l'immense plaisir de s'apercevoir de la dureté retrouvée d'une certaine chose. Heureux de constater le plaisir qu'éprouvait son amour, le roi babouin se jeta sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Un baiser passionnel commença. Cet échange était si précieux pour l'homme aux tatouages. Un baiser signifiait tellement de choses, c'était un acte puissant, plus fort que les serments, que les promesses. De plus la bouche de son supérieur était si lascive, si excitante que ce serait un crime de ne pas la découvrir chaque fois que l'envie lui en prenait._

_«Je te laisse me prendre, Renji» Souffla le brun aux creux de l'oreille de son jeunot. _

_Renji parut surpris, presque troublé par «la demande» de Byakuya. Était-il sérieux ? Le voulait-il vraiment ? Ou était-ce simplement le fait de se faire pardonner ?._

_Le noble crut lire en son compagnons, car il continua de lui murmurer._

_«Renji. . Je sais comment je fonctionne et je ne te montre pas assez mes sentiments. Et je te connais, je sais parfaitement que tu en souffres alors pour cette fois, laisse-moi t'appartenir. . .Renji. .»_

_ému par cette déclaration, le vice-capitaine ne pu empêcher des petites larmes de s'échapper de ses rubis._

_«Je vous aime tellement Byakuya» Ne pouvait se retenir le «chien errant» en fourrant sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Ses mains se crispèrent en sentant la poigne de Byakuya se resserrer, en une douce mais forte étreinte. Comblé de joie, notre héros était au bord des larmes lorsqu'il entendit ces mots qu'il espérait depuis tant d'années._

_« Je t'aime Renji»_

_Trahi par ses émotions, Renji s'adonna à son bonheur par des larmes au goût de sel._

_«Je crois que je vais mourir» Murmura t-il._

_«Idiot, on ne meurt pas en entendant ce genre de choses» Rétorqua en lui donnant une petite frappe sur le crâne, son aîné._

_Renji, à ce contact se calma automatiquement et s'empressa d'embrasser son tortionnaire. Jouant avec sa langue, tel un chat avec une souris, Renji s'extasia à l'idée qu'avait proposé, il y a peu son aîné. Tout doucement, sa main descendit pour atteindre ses fesses musclées, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire, doutant de lui, le jeune homme stoppa son geste. Il le regarda, voulant l'autorisation de son maître, qui eût la bonne réaction. D'un geste sec le brun prit le doigt de son amant et le pénétra en lui. C'était la première fois que Renji s'adonnait à ce genre de choses, d'habitude, intimidé par le charisme du capitaine, il se laissait faire, guidé par les caresses de ce dernier. Doucement et avec l'aide de son supérieur, Renji bougea son annulaire qui était dans l'intimité de Byakuya. Puis avec la permission de son chef, vint la jumelle et enfin une troisième soeur._

_Le successeur des Kuchiki poussait des soupires d'aises, au rythme des va et viens des fins doigts de son sous-fifre._

_Renji était complètement excité, jamais il ne s'était senti comme ça. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait imaginer vivre ce moment érotique, et surtout ressentir toute cette chaleur qu'englobait son corps. Mais c'est surtout l'expression de jouissance de son amant qui le perturbait, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi et cela le rendait encore plus fou, fou de désir._

_Ne pouvant plus résister à l'appel charnel, Renji entra avec extase en Byakuya._

_Un éclair électrique traversa son corps. Il crut défaillir à cet impression. Le roux se figea un instant, croyant encore rêver. Lui, posséder son capitaine !_

_Il retrouva ses sensations quand le bassin de son maître commença à onduler, d'une manière impudique. Renji prit alors les choses en main. Il poursuivit les mouvements indécents de son amour, mais avec plus de ferveur, plus de force, faisant presque sortir son membre pour mieux pénétrer la grotte de son compagnon._

_«C'est si bon d'être en vous, Byakuya» Ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire Renji alors qu'il donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus violents._

_Se laissant guider par ses instincts animal, le rouquin prit énormément de satisfaction à abuser de son supérieur. De plus, Abarai ne se fit pas prier pour le mordre et le griffer de partout. _

_Byakuya, quant à lui, était agréablement surpris du comportement de son subordonné, même s'il se doutait de la manière de concevoir les choses de Renji. Le noble était très heureux et surtout satisfait du bien être que lui promulguait son subalterne. Oui, le faire attendre et l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il souhaitait était le meilleur des aphrodisiaques. Avoir un Renji entreprenant, bestial, sauvage, assouvissait les désirs les plus honteux du capitaine. Il ne pourrait jamais avouer à Renji qu'il voulait des ébats plus féroces, à la limite de la brutalité. Lui qui est de sang «pur», il ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de fantaisies, alors il devait faire en sorte que ce soit Renji, dans son inconscience, qui comble ses demandes._

_Byakuya reprit pied à la réalité quand il sentit deux mains lui empoigner violemment les jambes. Son corps à même le sol, les jambes en l'air soutenues par les épaules de Renji, l'héritier se sentait faiblir devant ce trop plein de lubricité. Avantagé par cette position, Renji accéléra de plus en plus vite son déhanchement, par moment il poussait sur ses pieds pour aller au plus profond de l'être aimé. Des grognements s'échappaient de la gorge du noble qui vinrent accompagner les soupirs rauques du prolétaire._

_Et c'est dans un dernier coup de dague puissante que nos deux amants se libérèrent en même temps. Épuisé par cet acte physique, Renji se posa tendrement sur le torse de Byakuya qui l'accueillit avec un micro sourire._

_Enlacés, les bras entremêlés, les deux hommes se sentaient comblés de bonheur. Renji caressait tendrement la peau en sueur de son supérieur et Byakuya, lui ,faisait glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur de feu de son subalterne._

_Encore une fois seule la lune fut témoin de leur amour, mais qui sait, un jour le soleil sera peut être lui aussi spectateur de ce doux élan de tendresse entre ces deux personnes complètement différentes, mais que l'amour a su rapprocher._

_FIN_


End file.
